<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I do by Robin11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939122">I do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin11/pseuds/Robin11'>Robin11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin11/pseuds/Robin11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic John and Sherlock at their granddaughter's wedding. John is not sure whether she should be getting married so young, but love conquers all does it not?</p><p>Not as boring as it sounds, I promise-but if you do think it's boring, notice how I didn't sign anything, so it's not legally binding ahahahahahahaha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello beautiful people. I hope you are all having a lovely day. if it gets confusing, her's a small character list.</p><p>Sherlock and John Watson-Holmes (ok we know them)</p><p>Rosie Watson-Holmes: their daughter<br/>James Watson-Holmes: their son</p><p>Maggie Watson-Holmes: James' wife</p><p>Miranda Watson-Holmes: Rosie's daughter, John and Sherlock's granddaughter<br/>Angus and Helena Watson-Holmes: Twins, James' children and grandchildren of Sherlock and John</p><p>Alrighty, enjoyyyyyy. Also yes I know John is grumpy, but to be honest, that's how I imagine him as an old man.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'John, John where are you? I need you.' Hastily closing the photo album, John Watson ducked around the corner of the door to find his husband searching around the room, a frown dragging the corners of his mouth down. 'I'm here.' His head snapped up instantly, and taking him in, Sherlock released a rare smile. Then it slipped away as he held out his tie, huffing like he didn't care about his inability to handle the thing, <br/>'It's impossible.' Rolling his eyes, John stepped forward and took up the offered piece of clothing. His eyes widened,<br/>'It's hideous is what it is. What are these?'<br/>'Anatomically correct skulls John, surely you can see that.'<br/>'Yes I understand that Sherlock,' he said with forced patience, 'But we're going to a wedding.' Sherlock stared at him blankly,<br/>'So?'<br/>'So, weddings are happy places. People don't like to be reminded of death there,'<br/>'Rosie won't mind,'<br/>'Rosie's not the one getting married,' Sherlock was quiet for a moment. Then he lifted his head of curls,<br/>'They'll think it's charming?' <br/>'Sherlock, no.'<br/>'You think it's charming.' John had to hide a smirk as he leaned forward, conveniently dumping the tie behind Sherlock as he did so, out of sight. <br/>'I think everything about you is charming, but unfortunately not everyone is attracted to assholes like me.' Grinning, Sherlock responded, <br/>'Miranda is.' John matched his smirk, <br/>'Well I won't argue with you there.' Sherlock quietened, reaching to brush an errant stray hair from John's forehead. His hand rested for a moment, where it lay against his temple and closing his eyes, John leaned into the touch. It had been thirty-eight years since they'd said their vows, and John still felt himself stealing touches like a teenager, wanting to sink into every moment Sherlock was near him. He'd never thought he could have loved like this, not after Mary, whom he barely cared about compared to this. How wrong he'd been, how blind he had been. But that was all in the past, Sherlock and him had had a lifetime together, and if they were lucky could have a lifetime more. <br/>The hand lifted, and Sherlock turned around again, hands on his hips as his eyes scanned the rest of the room, 'How about the one with the gravestones?'<br/>'I'm going to stop buying you ties.' </p><p>Turning over the envelope of the invitation in his hand, John absentmindedly tapped his fingers on the table as Sherlock ran around the room-as much as a man pushing eighty-six could run around the room- trying to find their wedding gift. He'd insisted on buying it and John, who was tired enough these days as it was, didn't have the strength to argue with him. Miranda loved him anyway, she wouldn't really mind whatever he gave her. The envelope was embossed with golden roses, twining themselves around the corner of the paper, looking strangely akin to nooses if he was being honest, 'Don't you think they're rushing into this?' Sherlock's head snapped up from where he was rooting among the couch, <br/>'Why do you think that?'<br/>'I don't know, it's just,' he looked at the envelope again, the roses somehow brighter than before, 'She's only eighteen. That's not a marriageable age.' Sherlock rolled his eyes,<br/>'Ah, it's your emotions again.' Gesturing so wildly that the mug of tea spilled onto the desk, John cried, a little louder than intended,<br/>'It's not my emotions. It's common, logical sense. She is only a child, how can she know what she wants?' <br/>'Would you have married me at eighteen?' Sniffing, John turned to clean up the tea that was seeping through their hardwood table, Sherlock didn't seem to care. 'John, answer the question. When you avoid you make it obvious that I've won the argument.' <br/>'Well those are two completely different situations. Besides, I was in the army then-'<br/>'-A doctor,' Sherlock muttered but John ignored him, <br/>'-So I wouldn't have met you anyway.' <br/>'Awfully convenient, isn't it.'<br/>'Shut up,' John growled, but it only fuelled his husband's glee. Sherlock's head dropped as he went back to searching,<br/>'Besides, she's pregnant.' John leapt from the chair, <br/>'She's WHAT.' Laughter shook Sherlock's shoulders, <br/>'Got you. You can be so easy.' Letting out a breath of air, John pointed his finger at Sherlock, <br/>'You...oh you are an arsehole.'<br/>'You already said that to me once today, be careful you're not going senile.'<br/>'When I do I'll be sure to drag you down with me. I'll tell them you carefully poisoned me over the years.' Sherlock scoffed, shaking his head,<br/>'People will believe anything.'<br/>'Yes.' They were silent for a moment, remembering. John's eyes darkened as he thought of how he himself had doubted him, and he dark years that followed his 'death'. If he had to go through something like that again, a shudder passed through him. They were old now, getting older every day. One of them would soon be gone, and have to deal with it all over again. A strange sense of resolution washed through him however: if Sherlock went first, he wouldn't be far behind. He'd lived long enough, and he didn't want to spend the last years of his life in a world that had had the light taken out of it. What was the point. Besides, he had to make sure Sherlock wouldn't meet some random hottie in whatever came next and decide to ditch him. 'But they come back,' John was shaken out of his reverie by Sherlock's earnest gaze. A rueful smile dotted his face, 'Yes, the good ones do.' Sherlock's eyes darted to the floor, unable to deal with everything he saw in John's eyes, but he was there. They both were. Sighing, John looked again at the envelope, the roses seemed significantly more rose-like now. 'I guess if they're happy...' <br/>'They are.' <br/>'Thanks for that.' Sherlock's arm shot in the air, <br/>'I found it.' It was a USB shaped like a gun. He really needed to stop buying Sherlock murder related gifts for his birthdays, it was getting out of hand. <br/>'What's on the stick?' Smiling, Sherlock tapped his nose, and dropped it into his shirt pocket. <br/>'You'll see soon enough.' Groaning, John pushed himself to his feet, feeling his joints cracking as he stood up. <br/>'If it's that video of me singing in the shower, I'll kill you, and it will look like an accident.' <br/>'Don't worry John, I doubt anyone there is even remotely interested in seeing you naked.' John stopped dead in his tracks, <br/>'OI.' Slipping past him innocently, Sherlock called back, <br/>'You still coming?' </p><p>Face opening like a sunflower, Rosie strode over to where John was grumbling over the wine, Sherlock nowhere to be found. ‘Try not to look too cheerful, it’s not like my only child’s getting married.’ Seizing the opportunity of having a possible like minded person, John urged,<br/>‘Surely you think this is ridiculous too. I mean, she’s barely graduated for goodness’ sake.’ With eyes that were so like Mary’s, Rosie gave him a look. ‘I let my daughter make her own decisions. Just like my fathers let me do by the way.’ Grunting in frustration he said, <br/>‘But what if she gets divorced three years later? Her heart will be shattered.’<br/>‘Then her heart is shattered. And I’ll be there, picking up the pieces. I can’t delegate her life Dad.’ Muttering, he took a sip from his glass,<br/>‘Have you seen Sherlock?’ Snorting, Rosie shook her head,<br/>‘But I’ve got something amazing to ask him about. I’ve been reading this really interesting theory about-’ she quieted as her eyes tracked something in the crowd. John followed her line of vision, but couldn’t see anything. He blinked in annoyance, his eyesight was going, just last week when Sherlock had passed him another one of his self-made crosswords (the ones in the newspaper were ‘laughably easy’ apparently), he’d needed to hold it an arm’s length away, and even then he was squinting. Sherlock had wanted to take him to get glasses immediately, but for some reason John had shrugged it off. He didn’t want glasses, he didn’t need people looking at him like he was elderly, someone that could barely get out of his seat. And now his granddaughter was getting married...his oldest grandchild at that, but still. <br/>Throwing her head back, Rosie laughed and ran to meet the man that was speeding towards them. The man threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly, his fingers splayed out across her back, and recognition rushed through John. A smile creased his weathered face as he held out his own arms. James turned from Rosie to him, holding him just as tightly, if not more, causing both of their bones to crack. ‘Ow, do you mind? Respect your elders.’ Rolling his eyes, James adjusted his tie. The simple gesture touched John, melting his heart. James lived very far away, he didn’t visit nearly as often as he should. He was too busy with his children and erudite wife, helping her with her research. They’d had three, something John would never have expected from the shy boy that had quaked in his boots everytime Rosie brought her friends over, and pushed everyone who could possibly get close to him away. Ironically, Rosie, who was as extroverted as they come, pulling everyone into her orbit, urging everyone to be her friend, was not married, and had only one child with a one-night stand.<br/>‘How’s Maggie?’ James’s face turned softer, in the smile John had only ever seen associated with her name. ‘She’s coming, the twins are being annoying.’ Rosie shouldered him, to which rolling his eyes, he ducked away from, ‘How are the little buggers? Have you thought of a name for the new one yet?’<br/>‘We’re not naming it Rosie.’ Huffing, she grabbed a wine glass,<br/>‘If I’d had a boy I would have named it James.’<br/>‘No you wouldn’t,’ he said calmly, ignoring the way she stuck her tongue out at him. Eyes back to scanning the crowd, John asked impatiently, ‘Have you seen Sherlock Jamie? He’s been gone for quite a while now.’ Scoffing, Rosie stretched out her back,<br/>‘I come from a family of such needy men. Once you’re in love that’s it, you see absolutely nothing else. Thank goodness I’m not inclined to the same.’ John shot her a look, <br/>‘Come talk to me when your ‘flatmate’ decides he’s moving out.’ James’s eyes widened as she shot John a dirty look. ‘You don’t know what you’re talking about.’ Smugly sipping his wine John said, ‘Nope, but Sherlock does. It’s quite handy.’<br/>‘Having you guys as parents is the actual worst. You know all my other friends were able to sneak people in and drink all the time?’<br/>‘Poor baby.’<br/>‘You did all of those things as well, you just learned to hide it better.’ John’s eyebrows hit his hairline as Rosie punched James. ‘Owww.’<br/>‘Snitches get stitches,’<br/>‘Statute of limitations,’<br/>‘Not for sibling solidarity asshat.’ Frowning at her, he said,<br/>‘For someone so intelligent and keen on works of literature, your lexical choices are very questionable.’ She repeated his words back to him in a pinched tone, to which he turned red and retorted something, and she shot back. Their voices started to rise as John massaged his temples, ‘Can you both shut up. Wedding and all that.’ Both of his children fell silent, gazing about them with a hint of embarrassment. ‘And Rosie, to be honest i don’t really want to know what you managed to get up to, despite Sherlock, and Mycroft for that matter.’ Inspecting her nails cooly, Rosie said nonchalantly, ‘No, Mycroft knew.’ <br/>‘Mycroft knew what?’ A hand rested on John’s shoulder, and the discomfort of the search flew out of his body. His spirits immediately lifted, John turned to him, ‘Apparently Rosie was engaging in regular criminal activity without us knowing, with Mycroft’s approval.’ Frowning, Sherlock said, ‘Why would Mycroft let you do that?’ Rosie smirked,<br/>‘He said it was important for my development to rebel against my parents. He was worried that I would never become a well-rounded person without it.’ John had to hide his smile a bit at Sherlock’s enraged expression. Mycroft had, if possible, read even more parenting books than Sherlock had. It irritated his husband to no end, how much Mycroft was involved in her upbringing. ‘Don’t worry, I’ll talk to him.’ Rosie stuck her hand on her hip,<br/>‘It’s a little late no?’ Clenching his jaw Sherlock muttered, <br/>‘There is no statute of limitations for this sort of thing.’<br/>‘SEE.’ Rosie turned to James, who went to hug Sherlock, and then slipped away in search of his wife. Sighing at his retreating figure, Rosie turned to them, ‘I suppose I had better go and help Miranda. It’s almost time. Poor girl must be terrified.’ She smiled at them one last time, before walking away, ‘Nice tie by the way.’ <br/>‘SEE.’</p><p>‘I still don’t think it’s a good idea, she has an untrustworthy face.’  <br/>‘Are you still concerned about this?’ John narrowed his eyes at the altar, ‘Can you do a final check up? Make sure she’s sincere.’ Giving his husband the amused look that meant he was being irrational, Sherlock said, ‘Already did, while you were talking to Rosie and James. She’s absolutely sincere, or as sincere as a girl of eighteen can be before she’s going to get married.’ <br/>‘I think her face is untrustworthy,’<br/>‘Was it in the army that they taught you how to read people? It’s very impressive John.’ He scowled at the sarcasm in his tone, ‘Maybe I’ll ask Mycroft, he is the smarter brother after all.’<br/>‘Low blow.’ John softened, touching his shoe to Sherlock’s,<br/>‘Sorry, out of line. I’m just panicking.’<br/>‘Have you even talked to Miranda about any of this?’ John snorted,<br/>‘She would quite literally kill me.’ <br/>‘Mhm. Rosie would probably help.’ John nudged him with his shoulder,<br/>‘Stop thinking this is funny.’<br/>‘But it really is. You always tried so hard to let Rosie and James pave their own way in life, and now you’re being hypocritical.’<br/>‘So you don’t care at all that this is happening?’<br/>‘I care that she’s happy. And she is.’<br/>‘Oh, stop being so bloody righteous,’ John grumbled, crossing his arms and ignoring the shake of his husband’s laughter next to him. ‘Grandpa!’ Helena scrambled onto John’s lap, throwing her arms around his neck, Angus tottering not far behind her. His face melted a little as he squeezed her arms, ‘Hello poppet.’ Turning her pointed face to Sherlock, she informed him, ‘Mummy’s getting ready to pop. She said if the baby doesn’t come out soon she’ll explode.’ Angus had reached them by now and was clamouring to be held as well. Sherlock held out his arms for Helena, who was still talking to him, so that Angus could take her seat. ‘That’s impossible right? She won’t explode?’ Sherlock shook his head ardently, <br/>‘Completely impossible.’ <br/>‘That’s what I said. But she wouldn’t listen,’ Angus complained, his eyes accusing. Shrinking into Sherlock, Helena whispered, ‘Angus is being mean again.’ <br/>‘I’m not!’ Shrieked the little boy, ‘You’re just scared of everything.’ Her bottom lip wobbling, Helena stuck her tongue out at him. ‘I’m going to be very happy with the new baby. This one will be nice, and won’t smell.’ Angus wriggled so violently on John’s lap that he had to grab on to him to stop him from sliding off. ‘I don’t smell. Right Grandpa? I don’t smell.’<br/>‘So that’s where you’ve run off to.’ Maggie’s face was weary as she leaned on James. ‘Come on, we need to find our seats.’ Both their pinched frowns slid into chubby smiles, like little cherubs. It was amazing how quickly they changed moods, if not a little terrifying. John wondered if Sherlock ever thought they reminded him of Eurus, but never asked. It would perhaps not have been the most tactful of questions, especially seeing as they’d long ago refused to let her see any of their offspring, for fear of what she would do. <br/>Watching them go, Sherlock turned his head to John’s, ‘Thank goodness ours aren’t that young anymore. I quite like sleeping through the night.’ Shaking his head, John said, <br/>‘You don’t do that anyway darling, you spend half the nights roaming around, trying to solve old cases.’ With a wry smile Sherlock leaned back,<br/>‘No I don’t.’<br/>‘Alright then.’ They shared a grin for a brief second, before the music began, and they turned to look at the doors. </p><p>First came Amy, her face shining as she was escorted by her parents, her train dragging behind her. John had to admit she seemed happy, perhaps her face was a little more trustworthy than he’d given her credit for. Half a crown was woven into her flaxen hair, John idly wondered what the significance of it was. Turning again, John caught sight of Miranda, </p><p>Her arm firmly clasped in Rosie’s, she seemed to float across the floor. In her black hair was the other half of the crown, John supposed it was cute that they shared one. Having reached the front, she caught his eye, and the smile she gave him was so full of joy, warmth brimming in her dark eyes that he felt rather uncomfortable at having outwardly spoken so much against the wedding. Luckily, her gaze fell to her future wife, and the moment was over. Holding hands, the two women turned to face the Minister, and a hush descended over the room. </p><p>The man spoke of love through the ages, and undying loyalty, in sickness and in health. Both women repeated the vows, each with a little smile to the other. But inside John there was still turmoil. Of course they were in love, of course they thought they would be together forever, but breaking up a marriage hurt so much more than breaking up a relationship. They were so young...what if they found someone else along the way? What if things just simply couldn’t work out between them and they’d already bought a house together? What if they should have kids, and then have to divorce at only 25 because they fell out of love again? Poor Miranda would be heartbroken, and it would all be stupid Amy’s fault. He sat there and pitied, worried, seethed, she should not be getting married. Someone needed to stop this, she’d barely become an adult, she still had uni to go to and they were going to different ones. It was ridiculous, an impossible notion, and this was it. If no one else would step up to the plate, he would. Let them try out long distance first, see how it worked before such a commitment was taken, it was only wise. And if he were the only person in the world that would do this for her sake then he would, he would be her grandfather and do his job. The words were bubbling on his lips, just ready to spring out when Miranda said 'I do.' and Sherlock took his hand. Everything that had been building up inside of him dissipated, scattered like a house of cards as Sherlock’s head touched his shoulder. Blinking back tears, John squeezed his hand tightly, remembering how thirty-eight years ago it had been them standing at the altar, how long ago it seemed, how young they were. Weddings meant love, and he supposed all they were was a celebration of the love that bound them, just as it bound Miranda and Amy. Leaning his head against his grey hair, John closed his eyes for a moment, revelling in how lucky he was, and had been, that all those years ago he’d been in need of a flatmate, and that Stamford had had the good sense to direct him to Sherlock. His friend, his ally, his husband. </p><p> The smile that had been drawn onto his face by Sherlock stayed there, and when they were pronounced wife and wife, and Amy drew Miranda close as they kissed; John clapped his hands with the rest of the room, and started to cry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovelies, thank you so much for reading! Feel free to comment anything you like, whether you loved or hated it, or if you think penguins are amazing creatures-which is a totally valid and appropriate comment, especially considering the actor of Mr Sherlock cannot pronounce the word :)</p><p>Also, tell me if you'd like to see more about their married life, whether they're old men or them learning how to parent of just getting James. Or if you'd like me to focus on a specific character from the fandom, I'd love to know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>